Secrets
by HMSPumpkinPie
Summary: After Ron left during the Horcrux Hunt, Harry and Hermione discovered their feelings for each other and got married. Nearly a year later, they have returned to school as heroes of the war. Yet nobody knows of their nuptials. How will the Wizarding World, Hermione's parents, the Professors, and the Weasley's react to their secret relationship? Rated T for suggestive scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

The clock struck 12. A man quickly moved through the halls of the castle, with a pensive look on his face. He sped through the staircases, knowing exactly where to go. They had been meeting like this for many weeks now. They would do their rounds separately to cover more ground and finish as fast as possible. He finally reached his destination, the Astronomy Tower. Taking a deep breath, he entered the balcony. She didn't turn toward him, knowing who it was. Harry put his arms around her; she smiled and turned around to face him, and they shared the first kiss of the day. This was not a kiss of awkward teenagers, as one might expect given their ages. Rather, it was one of experience. One of love and caring, not the usual lust that pumped through their school-mates veins. Slowly and reluctantly, he pulled apart, knowing that she would soon need air. Resting his forehead against her' he finally spoke.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to do that."

"I have a pretty good idea, considering that I wanted to do the same." He smiled, pulling her closer, a task that seemed impossible. She grinned back at him.

"We best not waste time then," pulling her into another kiss, this time one of passion.

"I don't like having to sneak around like this, 'Mione." He mumbled against her soft, delectable lips.

"I know, Harry, but right now it's for the best. We'll tell them soon enough."

Suddenly, he jerked back, as if electrocuted. She already knew what he was going to say. He had said it many times before. "But why not now? We didn't say anything at first because of the war, and then because of Ron and Ginny, but now they're both happy! Ron's with Lavender and Ginny with her mystery boyfriend! I don't see why we can't tell them now, 'Mione!"

"I know, love. I'm just as anxious as you are. Do you think that I don't want to proclaim to the world that Witch Weekly's Most Eligible Bachelor is under my spell?"

"Oh, so that's how you got me, eh? Witch." She laughed. It had taken some time, but he had finally gotten back to normal, or as close to it as he would get. The war had taken a lot out of him. With the death of Remus, the last connection to his parents was gone. Many others had tried to help, but he would only respond to Hermione. Then again, she did have a very _special_ way of distracting him. She was brought back to the real world, by his soft baritone.

"I just don't know why I have to sneak around, Hermione. I'm your _Husband_ for Merlin's sake, not some plaything!"

"I know Harry. I have been married to you for the past ten months." They had gotten married after Ron left the tent during their hunt for the Horcruxes. She could still see the moment they kissed for the first time as if it were yesterday.

**-Flashback-**

She had been crying for about an hour, though not for the 'right' reasons. The sad thing was that she wasn't actually that sad that Ron had left. 'I mean, he really wasn't contributing anyway! He's just our comic relief, for Merlin's sake!' No, she was crying because a certain raven-haired wizard hadn't yet come to comfort her, tell her everything would be okay, because they had each other. She was just about to give up hope, when she felt a hand gently touch her arm.

"'Hermione, are you okay? Sorry, stupid question." He rubbed his hand over her shoulder, softly humming. "I just want you to know that whatever happens, I'm here, Hermione. If you need anything, I'm here."

HE stood up to leave, but Hermione suddenly pulled his hand down, and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry, Harry. I've been completely useless these days haven't I?"

"No-"

"It's alright, Harry. I just can't believe that he would leave us like that. We're in the middle of a war, and he just stalks off like that!" He laughed.

"This is the Hermione Granger I know and love!"

They sat in silence, Harry's arms around her, she sitting in her lap. It wasn't an awkward silence, he realized, like it would have been with anybody else. Instead it was one of close friends, lovers even. The silence that came with complete understanding of another. Suddenly, Harry blurted out, "Hermione?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Why do you think that everybody else thinks that we're romantically involved? There was Rita, Victor, Cho, and even Molly thought so for some time! I mean, I even heard that the staff had a pool as to when we would get together, if we hadn't already!"

There was another short period of silence, as Hermione pondered the question. In reality, she had already though of this question, and even answered it, but the fact that he was playing with her hair, made her mind go blank (a feat not easily achieved). Slowly regaining her wits, she started, "I don't know, Harry. I think that it might be because we're so close. We can communicate without words. We trust each other with our lives. We're compatible, I guess. Plus, apparently, we're a lot like your parents were, so the professors were especially certain as to our relationship." He continued to play with her hair, mesmerized by her soft lips, and her slightly red cheeks. "CanIkissyou?" He blurted out.

"What?"

"Never mind"

"No seriously, tell me Harry" using her 'I'm the next McGonagall' tone.

Taking a deep breath, he continued, " I mean, so many wise people can't be completely wrong, can they? And I might be dying-" Hermione tried to interrupt, but Harry powered forward "-so I just want to try to live life without regrets, you know? _*Don't' forge the fact that you need to taste those lips. You need to feel the softness of her cheeks as you kiss her. Don't forget the fact that you love her.*_

"Alright." Despite her outwardly cool appearance, she was leaping with joy inside, despite trying not to get too excited. There was, after all, a possibility that he wouldn't like the kiss, and her fantasy would end, just like that.

"Really?"

"Really, Harry"

"Okay." Slowly, he leaned forward, eyes flicking between her lips and her eyes. Unable to wait any longer, Hermione forcefully took him by the shirt and yanked his lips on to hers. The result was explosive. She had read about kisses with a lover being like fireworks, but that was like comparing a light bulb to the sun. The first kiss was a chaste one; no tongue, just lips on lips. They pulled apart, staring at each other. Then Harry pulled _her_ in for a second kiss, one filled with lust and need. He ran his tongue against her lips, begging for entrance, and being the good girl she was, she gladly opened her mouth for him. Tongues clashed together, fighting for dominance as if to say"Submit!"

That night, they didn't have sex. No, they _made love_. And in the morning they did it again. The next week, they had gotten married with only Amelia Bones, the Head of the DMLE there (she still had to make an Unbreakable Vow not to give any information about the wedding to anyone other than those who already knew about the wedding.

**-Flashback Ends-**

"We'll tell them soon, love. I promise."

"Okay, love. Thank you." He kissed her again. Her thoughts of their fist night together had affected her, and she ground her hips into her his, causing a strangled groan to escape his lips. She captured them again, while grabbing his already expanding member and mumbled against his lips, "Take me back to our room, Harry."

"Gladly." And so they headed to their dormitory.

**Author's Note:**

I've been reading fanfiction for about 3 years now, and this idea has been stirring my brain for about a year and a half. This is my first fic, though, so please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Headmistress McGonagall was reminiscing when the owl came. The war had taken its toll on too many people, and the stern, but kind lady was one of them. Many didn't know of her past and the pain she had felt. During the first war, both her husband and her son had been killed. She had been spared only because she had been with Dumbledore at the time, discussing strategies. Love was such a powerful agent. It could make one do things that were thought to be impossible. However, the loss of it was a wound like none other. A knife to the gut, never receding, never healing. Worst of all, if you forgot about the wound for just a second, the pain would come back, accompanied by the guilt _How could you forget me? How could you betray me like this?_ She hoped that none of her students would ever have to feel such emptiness. Least of all, Harry. _He's sacrificed so much to live like a normal boy. I hope he can find someone._ She was very happy to find that he, along with many of his year mates were returning for their seventh year at Hogwarts, as the teachers last year had been completely horrible. They had learned nothing last year, except how to torture, kill, and maim. Too many times, these skills were then used on those who refused to use them. At least this, they could be normal teenages, worring about Finals, not whether they would still be breathing by that time next year.

Noticing the owl, she quickly wiped her eyes and took the letter, scanning the words as she gave a treat to the bird.

_Dear Headmistress McGonagall,_

_We cordially invite you to The Ministry's Remembrance Ball. The Ball shall take place on Christmas Day, to honor all those who gave their lives to stop the abomination that was Lord Voldemort. In addition to your invitation, we are also pleased to let you know that you, along with all of your professors, have received an Order of Merlin, Second Class for you valiant efforts during the Battle for Hogwarts. The following students have also earned an Order of Merlin:_

_Harry Potter (First Class)_

_Hermione Granger (First Class)_

_Ronald Weasley (First Class)_

_Neville Longbottom (Second Class)_

_Luna Lovegood (Second Class)_

_Ginevra Weasley (Second Class)_

_We hope that all of these students can attend the Ball, which shall take place on Christmas Day. We thank you for your valiant service to our World._

_Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister for Magic._

The Headmistress looked back up to see the owl's eyes again, then flicked to the right, looking at the clock._ 8:30. I still have time._ She got up and made her way to the Ravenclaw Tower, where she found Luna counting grains of sand. "It's for the nargles." She explained. "You need exactly 500 grains in the cork, or it doesn't work."

McGonagall was amused for a moment as she saw the girl serenely counting, remembering how Albus showed much of the same peculiarities. "Ms. Longbottom, I must tell you something." The girl finally looked up. "We need to go to Gryffindor Tower." Luna got up, as if you knew before McGonagall did. They walked along, Luna counting the bricks, a project that she had taken up in first year, and still had not finished.

They reached the seventh floor, where Luna spoke the password, "Omnia vicnit amor." She blushed as the Headmistress looked quizzically at her. "Neville told me." She said. _Aah, young love. What a great feeling. Just as long as there are no … illicit activities._ The Headmistress nodded, and went through the portrait, to find Ron and Neville in deep concentration as they attempted to beat each other. Neville hadn't played until his first seventh year, when he discovered that he was just as good as the legendary Ronald Weasley, and it looked like he was really giving hima run for his money.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom, please follow me. Ms. Longbottom, if you would be so kind as to retrieve Ms. Weasley from the Girls Dormitory." Luna nodded and raced up the stairs. She came back a minute later with the red head. "What is it, Professor? Did something happen?"

"No. Well, yes. But nothing bad. If you follow me, I'll tell you everything. We just need two more people."

Guessing which two they were missing, the 4 students, immediately started walking to the Head Boy/Girl's Dormitory. "Books and Broomsticks." McGonagall said, and the portrait opened to reveal the shared common room. She walked up to Harry's door. "Mr. Potter? Are you in there?" There was no answer. There was no reply at Hermione's room either. They settled down in the comfortable sofas that were situated in the room.

"Winky?" Luna called out into thin air.

"Yes Ms. Lovey?" Winky popped into the room.

"Can you get us some hot chocolate while we wait for Harry and Hermione to get back?"

Winky nodded, but then asked, "But why are you waiting? Harry and his Grangy went to bed long ago!"

McGonagall, with a quizzical glance at the door, stood up again, and knocked "Mr. Potter?"

"Professor, he's probably sleeping." Ron said.

"At 9:00? I think not." She tried to open the door, but it was locked. " _Alohamora!_" The door didn't open. She made a series of complicated gestures, transfiguring the lock into a piece of string. The others stood up warily, not having a good feeling about this, and together, they walked in.

"OH MY LORD! MS. GRANGER WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" The headmistress shrieked out. The other students rushed in, trying to get a glimpse of what made the Iron Lady yell like a banshee. They were just as surprised.

Hermione Granger, know-it-all, goody-two-shoes, and bookworm, had her head thrown back in ecstasy, bare back facing the door, hands pushing against the bed, straddling the Head Boy, who had his hands at her waist and her breast in his mouth. Immediately, he let go of Hermione and pulled up the scarlet covers of the bed, in a vain attempt to stop the others from seeing his naked wife. They all stayed still, many of the others trying to comprehend what they had just seem. Finally, McGonagall, put her hands at her hips and said "How dare you abuse these venerable chambers. These rooms were given to you in the highest confidence that you would not abuse them in any way, and I come in here to see that my Head Students are, are _copulating_?" she spat out, and then, seeing no effort to speak from either of her students, continued, "I have half a mind to take away your badges right now!"

At this point, Ron broke out of his stupor, and with a yell to rival the Headmistress's, said, "HOW COULD YOU? SHE'S OUR BEST FRIEND! NOT SOME ONE NIGHT STAND THAT YOU CAN JUST SHAG AND ABANDON! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU TWO?"

At this point, Hermione who had been barely holding back tears, finally let go, and started crying. Harry immediately took her hand in his, and wiped away her tears, caressing her cheek. "It's going to be okay, Hermione. Don't worry." She nodded, and Harry finally acknowledged the party that had just made his wife cry. "Professor, is there a reason who the five of you are in my bedchambers?"

"Have you no shame? Do you know what you have just been caught doing is one of the greatest offences that can be committed? And you Ms. Granger, I thought at least you would wait until marriage, of all people!"

Hermione closed her eyes, then opened them again and calmly spoke, "I'm sorry, Professor, but I don't go by that name anymore."

"Well, what do you go by, then?"

Looking directly into her role model's eyes, Hermione slowly said, "Mrs. Hermione Jean Potter."

Author's Note:

I know. I'm horrible having a cliff hanger like that. I know that Ron and McGonagall might be a bit OOC, but no one escapes a war unchanged, and I think that McGonagall would be a bit old fashioned when it comes to sex. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!


End file.
